


Suits

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren, Armin, and Mikasa suit up for an award ceremony. AUish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

"Why are we wearing suits again?" Eren sighed, fiddling with his collar. While he'd admit he looked pretty damn good, he sorta felt like he couldn't breath. Add in the fact that he had to arrange things just right or the key would poke through the shirt awkwardly...

"Because it's the dress code?" Armin reminded him, popping up next to Eren in the mirror. Armin looked more 'adorable' than 'cool' in the tux, but that was fine. Armin was more 'adorable' than anything, really. Except smart. He was always much smarter than he was cute. "Levi is getting an award and he specifically asked that we make sure to dress up for it." Armin gave his best friend a sly look. "Probably to see _you_ in a suit."

Eren flushed slightly at the mention of his, much older yet still hot, boyfriend. "Oh, just wait until you pair up with someone. Like... I don't know... Annie?"

"She'd probably kill me." Still, Armin couldn't help but flush. He'd seen her earlier in a beautiful yellow dress and... "A-anyway, you need to hurry up before-"

"There you two are." Mikasa, as usual, just barged into the room the boys shared. To their surprise, Mikasa wasn't wearing a dress like the other girls, but a tuxedo like them. "What?" she asked, frowning slightly. "I came to get you because you were late."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Eren asked, showing his usual bluntness. "I mean; tuxedos are-"

"I didn't want to wear something frilly, and Ymir had a spare that fit me." Strangely, the idea of Ymir wearing a suit was not surprising to either male. "Are you coming or not?"

"Be right there," Armin reassured hastily, making sure to smile. "Just wait for us at the end of the hall?"

"Sure," Mikasa agreed. She looked up at Eren and pointed to his collar. "Straighten that out. Levi can _un_ straighten it later." And with that last bit of subtle teasing, she left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as it closed, though, Eren just had one thing to say. "Armins, is it just me, or is it unfair how Mikasa looks ten times better in a tuxedo than us?"

"A little," Armin agreed, helping Eren fix his collar. "But there's a bright side to it."

"Oh?"

"Teasing Jean and Marco about it."

"Oh, definitely." The best friends exchanged a grin, before rushing out the door after Mikasa. They had a party to attend, after all.


End file.
